


Heartbreak Hotel

by Ashurbanipal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealous!Kuroo, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashurbanipal/pseuds/Ashurbanipal
Summary: Sure, he was the boy who always smiled and did stupid shit he thought was funny, hyped everyone up and never wavered or something, but he was also a boy who was shy and insecure and felt like a burden to everyone. After volleyball came into his life he changed for the better, was much more confident, yes, but you can’t really escape your inner demons, after all, the demons are part of you, and you can’t run from yourself, just as no living thing can hide from the death. It’s inevitable, they always come back.or, insecure!kuroo isolating himself from everyone and somehow getting a boyfriend in a process
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was reading kurotsukki socmed au on twitter and kuroo was trying so hard, but tsukki ignored him and kenma wasnt that much of a good friend either and all i could think about was dude why arent u just isolating yourself from everyone and crying your heart out and i was getting so irritated and also, im too familiar with this kinda feelings kuroo has in this fic and thats how this fic was born lol.  
> im not a good writer, nor is english my first language so this is shit and idk youve been warned.  
> i just wanted to distract myself from reality, okay?

Kuroo Tetsurou regretted every decision he has ever made in his entire life. Well, more specifically, drinking ‘till 2 am last night and never brushing his teeth later, because his mouth felt like something died there.  
Well, who could blame him, he’s heartbroken. Maybe he was exaggerating, maybe it was all just in his head, but he felt what he felt, he couldn’t help it and wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t, because that shit’s tiring as fuck.  
Sure, he was the boy who always smiled and did stupid shit he thought was funny, hyped everyone up and never wavered or something, but he was also a boy who was shy and insecure and felt like a burden to everyone. After volleyball came into his life he changed for the better, was much more confident, yes, but you can’t really escape your inner demons, after all, the demons are part of you, and you can’t run from yourself, just as no living thing can hide from the death. It’s inevitable, they always come back.  
So, yeah, he was sometimes insecure and thought everyone hated him, or didn’t really care about him, (which was worse, because hate was a feeling too and you should mean something to a person if you are hated by them, but if they don’t care about you, that means you mean nothing to them, therefore, you are nothing… He didn’t think like this all the time, only on the days when his heart felt like heavier than the dumbbells, he lifts at gym with Bokubro and head messier than his own hair.) and felt like never coming out of his bed. Most of the time he was fine, free, but not today.  
He felt it coming, for days or months maybe, little heartbreaks, on which he pouted and acted like a drama queen and made everyone think he was just faking being hurt, but in reality, it really did hurt, built up on each other and eventually caused this, but he ignored it, hoping that he would be fine and he wouldn’t let little things hurt him anymore, because that’s childish and he grew out of it already, for fucks sake, but no, he’s still that weak child, and maybe he will always be…  
What triggered all of this was his stupid, fat crush on certain blond glasses-kun, called Tsukishima Kei. (who sent him one message this morning, but Kuroo really doesn’t have enough power left in him to read it, so he ignored it, too, along with couple of other messages from other people, whose names he has not checked.) He did nothing wrong, of course, the thing was Kuroo was too sensitive, that’s all. Really, he knew that Tsukki is as salty as an ocean and one can’t really expect sweet words and flowers from him, he knew, so he’s one to blame for getting hurt.  
And how stupid is this really, what got him so worked up? Didn’t he already know that Tsukki wouldn’t like someone like him? Didn’t he expect that someone as smart, as talented, as pretty and just gorgeous as Tsukki would never accept someone like him? But the thing is after he got Tsukki’s number and they started texting daily, he warmed up to Kuroo, trusted him enough to come out to him as gay, and sometimes he had slip of a tongue or acted in a way that made Kuroo think that maybe, just maybe, the feeling was mutual.  
But that hope kind of disappeared when he and Bokuto, who didn’t know about his crush, were talking about who seemed like their ally (gay) in volleyball teams and he mentioned that their Tsukki and his freckled friend seemed pretty gay to him and that was a moment when everything clicked in a place perfectly. (When mood got heavier because of this realization Bokuto asked him what was wrong and he told him about his feeling to Tsukki and about whole messaging thing, which resulted in Bokuto encouraging him with wide smile, telling him that he’s everything anyone would ever dream of and made Kuroo smile, too).  
After this he was highly-aware of all the times Yamaguchi made oh, so serious Tsukki smile, how Tsukki never resisted when freckled-kun called him “Tsukki”, (which he did quite often) but would always roll his eyes when Kuroo did so (yes, he could feel that even from the phone), and all in all, he was very, very different to the boy. Yes, they were childhood friends and the gayness for each other might not be the case, but Kuroo had childhood friend, too, who was as serious and mean as Tsukishima was, if not more, and he never showed that much fondness to him.  
(Another thing which triggered his “episode”. Day before Kuroo rolled in his bed and forgot about the world outside, he was at Kenma’s and they were playing video games in unusual silence (it wasn’t unusual that Kenma didn’t talk, it was always Kuroo who talked instead of two, the other only saying few short sentences when he had no other choice. Kuroo didn’t mind this too much, he knew Kenma didn’t like talking and that was all, but at the worst times, it bugged him, what if he didn’t like listening to him, either? What if it wasn’t talking that Kenma didn’t enjoy, but Kuroo? He talked quite a bit with Hinata, after all. Don’t get him wrong, he was very, genuinely happy his childhood friend found someone like shrimpy-chan, someone who made Kenma more excited than he’s ever been and Kuroo really, really thanked the boy for it, the thing was, was he or was he not a problem and a bother to Kenma.) and Kenma, of course, figured out that something was wrong with him and asked him, in his annoyed voice, what was wrong. This startled Kuroo out of his thoughts and it took him a moment to understand what was going on, but it appeared too much of a moment for Kenma, who, now more annoyed, said “Kuroo, I don’t care enough to ask you second time, so if you can’t stop dying in the first minute of the game, then go home”, then he looked at him with a glare for a second, then back to the game again, completely unaware of how his “I don’t care” and the glare, which proved that he was annoyed with Kuroo enough to look out of the game, made Kuroo’s heart sink and was last drop for him. Kuroo laughed heartlessly, told Kenma he was right and went home, on the verge of crying, but controlled himself, he would have all the alone time in his room for crying his heart out. Thanks god it was holidays and he didn’t have to go to school, which meant he could stay in bed for as long as he wanted.)  
So, he got jealous, jealous in a way when you know perfectly well how replaceable you are, but that was stupid, too, because what was he even thinking about? He wasn’t even in a relationship with Tsukki, he had no right to be jealous. He told himself that and tried to calm himself down, and after a while, this feeling wasn’t on his mind on 24/7, because everything was going on fine with Tsukki, he even let kuroo write “Moonshine” as his nickname in their chat, but all of a sudden his moonshine became distant and avoidant and meaner than usual and all Kuroo could think about was “what did I do wrong? Where did I make a mistake?” and finally, came to a conclusion that Tsukki was out of all the patience and tolerance he had for Kuroo.  
After days of being colder than usual, one day he disappeared and didn’t read his messages, which made Kuroo worry, because this has never happened before, no matter how much Kuroo annoyed him, so he messaged Tsukki thousand times, his messages all more embarrassing than the last one and along the lines of “come back, please”, “Tsukki, please, im worried”, “did I do something wrong?” “im sorry for whatever it was.”  
After a day and a half, notification came from “moonshine” and he immediately checked it:  
Saturday, 16:10  
Moonshine- I was busy  
Kuroo Tetsurou- oh yeah sorry for all these messages it must have been annoying… glad u r fine tho  
Saturday, 20:43  
Moonshine- did you just realize you’re annoying or smth?  
And, yeah, that hurt. It shouldn’t have, Kuroo told himself, that’s typical Tsukki, nothing new, so it shouldn’t hurt like this, but after everything it was hard not to get hurt. But he still tried his best, replied with cute, little, sad dinosaur’s picture, because it was Tsukki’s favourite, and crying emojis, on which Tsukki replied with “now that you know, will you stop annoying me?”. And so, he stopped.  
That’s how kuroo found himself two days later, still in his bed, crying about how unlovable he was.  
What did he know, maybe nobody loved him? Even his best bro didn’t need him. Like, why would he, when Bokuto was nothing short of amazing and there wasn’t a sane person who met him and didn’t like him, so he could have anyone as his best bro, no need for someone like himself…  
Kuroo heard another message beep, as he went deeper into sweet embrace of unconsciousness, and so, another day ended.  
What woke him up was his father’s voice calling his name. Kuroo groaned, expecting pleading voice saying “please, come and eat”, but instead came “you have a guest, Kuroo”, and then, a knock on the door, hesitant, he noticed.  
That surprised Kuroo, he had no idea who it could be, he had no idea how many days its been since he locked himself up in his room, he had no idea about anything, really.  
Kuroo summoned what energy he had left and answered “come in”, which came out quieter than he intended and there was no way someone outside the door heard it. So, he was about to try another time when door flew open and wide eyed and flushed Tsukishima appeared. Kuroo stared at him, shocked and confused, Tsukishima stared at him too, now eyes narrowed and observant and when he didn’t move after a minute, Kuroo decided that yup, there's no way Tsukishima Kei is in my room, all this not eating and drinking and crying must be catching up to me and I must be hallucinating or maybe, this is some spirit which decided to have fun with my misery. He wasn’t done with that thought when the figure said: “you look gross”, and yeah, no, that’s Tsukki.  
Kuroo tried to force himself to say something, ask him what the hell is he doing in Tokyo, what the hell is he doing in his room, but it required energy he didn’t have. He didn’t really need to, because Tsukishima continued:  
“So that’s what you’ve been doing all these days? Crying and starving and rolling in your bed?”  
“You think its pathetic?”  
“I do”  
That made Kuroo angry and which made him find his energy and replied: “then you better get out of here before it makes you want to vomit or…”, he couldn’t finish his sentence because glasses-kun interrupted him “ not before you tell me what happened” and kuroo couldn’t help but frown, because, really, what didn’t he get? He was ignoring Kuroo's confessions and Kuroo's presence in general, and what, didn’t he make it clear that Kuroo was annoying him and wanted him to stop messaging him, after all of Kuroo's attempts at “swooning him”? Even if he didn’t make it obvious that he was so hopelessly, endlessly, entirely in love with him, it was kinda rude and hurtful to ignore your friend without much explanation and reason. What was there to ask?  
Before he could reply, Tsukki asked-“ Is it because of me? Because I-I told you to stop annoying me?”  
“Wow, Tsukishima, I knew you were smart kid, but who could have imagined you were this much of a genius?”  
After a moment's silence Tsukki started to say something but Kuroo interrupted him “listen Tsukishima, I understand that I made you uncomfortable with all this chatting and love confessions and you got annoyed and don’t want me in your life anymore and that’s totally cool, really. Now, if you’ll excuse me, im tired and it takes lots of power to talk so please… im fine, don’t feel…” now it was Tsukki’s turn again to interrupt him “NO” he kinda yelled, which surprised Kuroo enough to shut him and his whole body and brain at the same time.  
Frozen, he, for the first time after Tsukki’s arrival, looked up at his face and wait, was that tears in his eyes?  
“I mean… God damn it, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean anything like that. I mean, I did say those things and yeah, you’re right, you had every reason to think like this, but no, you are not right about me feeling annoyed by you. I’m so sorry. In reality, you make me…Okay, sometimes I’m annoyed by you because you and Bokuto-san, don’t even get me started on that, but... Ugh, for fucks sake, why is it so hard… Kuroo-san, I love you… I love you and there’s no one in this entire world I would want to be with instead of you, even though you are the biggest idiot alive. I was just afraid of my feelings towards you and tried to avoid them as well as you, because, hey, we live in different cities and you gonna go to college this year and im just gonna be a second year and that must be hard. Also, you’re the first person I had romantic feelings for and it was really new and scary… I mean, I never imagined I would ever love someone, I thought I would live all alone, die alone and that was okay, but then you appeared with your stupid hair and stupid, cute dinosaur pictures an…”  
“Hey, hey, Tsukki, breathe”- while Tsukishima said everything he has been hiding for so long, Kuroo had stood up, now suddenly very energized and and went to stand in front of Tsukki, looking at his pretty, anxious features, reddened tips of ears and felt immensely in love and peaceful. He touched Tsukki's shoulder gently, hesitant about physical contact and smiled-“Its okay, Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima looked at him in the eyes, determined and said-“ So, Kuroo-san, if its not too late, will you go out on a date with me?”  
And Kuroo, Kuroo just couldn’t contain his happiness, couldn’t believe his ears-this was love of his life asking him out!!!  
“Can I touch you?”- he asked  
Tsukishima blushed, eyes widened and eyebrows raised, and nodded slowly.  
And so, Kuroo took him in his arms and embraced him, and it felt so right, felt like something that was missing for his whole life and he was determined to never let it go ever again.  
“does this answer your question, Tsukki?”  
“I-I would like it if you said it verbally”  
Kuroo smiled and was about to answer when he kind of lost feeling in his legs and kind of almost fell down, thanks to his prince in shining armour and his reflexes, that caught him halfway down and then, in a very embarrassing position, dragged him to the bed. When he was safely tucked in, and Tsukki was lecturing him on not taking care of his body, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bed next to him.  
-“So, to answer your question, my moonshine, yes, I would very much like to spend my whole life with you”  
-“Kuroo-san, that’s…”  
-“You can call me Tetsurou, my dear Kei.”  
Blushing Kei answered “shut up, I didn’t say you could call me that”, but Tetsurou wasn’t paying him any attention, contently nuzzling his face into Kei’s neck and taking in his lovely scent.  
“Let me be the only one who calls you by your given name”  
Kei, whose fingers found their place in the bird’s nest of a hair other boy had, surprisingly hummed and agreed to him, but then added “only if you eat now, you really do look like shit.”  
“Ah, my poor heart, I thought you were gonna say “only if ill be the only one who calls you Tetsurou”, to which, by the way, I would've happily agreed to, but I guess, you caring about me like that is sweet, too. And now I wanna kiss you, can i?”  
“Yeah… I love you”  
“Love you too, Kei”

After some time, when he was content with watching peacefully sleeping Kei in his arms, Tetsurou checked his phone and saw messages from Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima, all asking about his whereabouts and concerned with his wellbeing. (Kenma cursed him like he has never done before, for frightening him and then apologised for being an ass. And you know what? He will feel insecure and like a weak child again lots of times, but then what, he will know that he has amazing friends, boyfriend and is lovable for who he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading until the end <3


End file.
